The times Irisa pushed Tommy away and the one time she didn't
by blissfulbeauty84
Summary: Irisa's not a harsh person but she certainly has some trust issues, when it comes to other people. For most of her life she's only had Nolan to lean on. So when Tommy tries to get close to her she automatically pushes him away as a form of self protection. Tommy x Irisa one shot.


**_A/N: So this is my first time diving into the world of Syfy's Defiance. I've been obsessed with this series since it aired but I've only just recently conjured up the courage to actually write a story for it. And I am absolutely besotted with the Tommy/Irisa pairing also known as TORISA!_**

_**1.**_

It's strange to think that a chance encounter with a stranger could turn your world upside down, but that's exactly what happened when Irisa meet Tommy, the deputy lawkeeper of Defiance. Their first encounter was odd to say the least she was locked up in a cell in the lawkeeper's office and he seemed determined on trying to lure her into a conversation, in a weak effort to combat the awkward silence. She didn't mind the silence though, she rather enjoyed it. But his excessive chatter did get rather annoying that he wouldn't or couldn't shut up for five minutes.

After listening to him ramble on about nothing she decided to have a conversation with him. She remembers making so comment about how she wasn't really trapped inside that cell. That she could have easily broken every finger on his hand, taken the key to the cell and dismembered his head before he knew what hit him. She would really have done it, but the look of shock on his face was priceless.

* * *

**_2._**

One of their next encounters was at the Castithan torture ritual of Elah Bandik who is undergoing a "cleansing" ritual torture. For his crimes of cowardice during the Volge attack, a judgement pronounced by Datak Tarr. The so called ritual is cruel and savage but according to the Mayor Rosewater they are told not to interfere. The sight of Bandik pain and his cries of torture trigger several painful memories for Irisa. Almost is a trance with the Castithan chants and Bandik's screams of pain and fury she doesn't sense Tommy beside her.

Sensing something was off with her Tommy gently places his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. surprised at his touch she grabs his hand and twists his arm at angle so there is distance between them.

"Ow I'm sorry you seemed upset." He answers stunned at by her quick movements.

"I've seen worst." she replies.

He glances down at her wrist and notices the scars there. A question forming on his lips, but she doesn't want to talk about it. She doesn't need his sympathy or his compassion so she literally pushes him away. Turning her back on him to watch more of the cleansing ritual.

* * *

**_3._**

The hours pass by and Irisa can take no more of Bandik torture. Enraged she climbs the tower and begins to cut him down using her blades. The Castithans are furious calling her names and throwing rocks at her. A furious growl escapes her lips as she is pelted with rocks. _What was I thinking even with my blades I could never fight them all._

BANG!

A blast from a shotgun interrupts everyone's actions as Tommy shoots into the sky.

"Elah Bandik is under arrest." Tommy commands.

"On what charges?" One of the Castithan ritual leaders ask.

"Loitering." Tommy replies as if it were all that simple.

**_Back at the lawkeeper's office_**

Irisa kneel beside Bandik who is propped up in a chair.

"This was a mistake." Irisa states turning to Tommy. "You were stupid to help me."

"You made a move and I backed you up." He counters telling her that the former Lawkeeper taught him that.

She states that he was stupid too. She didn't mean it of course, she honestly considered his actions noble and brave. Not that she was going to tell him that.

* * *

**_4._**

Then these strange hellbugs attacks started and so far two men have been killed because of it. Using her sight Irisa is able to go back and see that the land that Rafe McCawley owns was stolen from Rynn's family and her parents were brutally murdered for it. With her gift she can see the property so clear in her mind she has to go there to see if she can talk to Rynn. Leaving the house in a hurry she climbs inside a roller. The ever persistent Tommy follows her out of Rafe house insisting that he's is coming along.

"Nolan sent to me come with you."

"I don't care I'm going alone!"

He tries to get in the passenger seat of the roller but she locks the door, denying him entrance. So as stubborn as he can be he climbs on the back of the roller.

"I'm coming with you, let's go." He calls out tapping on the hood of the vehicle.

Pushing the petal down hard she shifts gears and stops abruptly throwing Tommy off the roller.

* * *

After the events of Irisa's revenges against Diago they force him to leave town. They watch him board the next bus out of town and after he's gone, they return to the lawkeeper's office quietly.

"Sukar said I have a gift. Diago believes it to only..." She sighs trying to reign in her emotions. "Only he believes it's a gift for destruction." Tears pool in her golden eyes as she faces Tommy. "What if he's right?"

"I would say you just proved him wrong."

He is surprised to see that his words seem to sooth her a little.

"I'm thinking Nolan doesn't have to know about all of this." He says quietly as he walks toward her.

"You would have killed him. After defending him all that time." She is confused by his actions. "Why?"

"Because you're not the only on with nightmares." He says and she moves closer to her." And because uh.." He runs his hand along her face, then stops not sure what to do next.

And now Irisa is pulling. Pulling him closer because she needs to feel his lips on hers. Pulling because she needs to have him close to her. Pulling because their bodies being next to each other isn't enough. _Damn these clothes are in the way._ And so she's pulling again. Pulling off his vest and shirt, pulling off her knife holster and the rest of her clothes. Gravity pulls as both their clothes tumble to the ground in puddles.

This is is what she needs to feel his skin, bare and naked against hers. Pulling as they tumble down onto the floor. Pulling because she needs someone to hold on to. Pulling his body, because she needs him inside her now. For a need so great and a passion so intense that, all can be heard are the sounds of the two lonely souls becoming one on the cold hard floor. But for now they don't feel it, hell it doesn't even matter. For now all the world can fade away, right now nothing else exist expect the two of them a tangled mess of libs bronze and dark brown on the ground. At this moment in time, for once neither Irisa or Tommy feel so alone anymore.


End file.
